Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is the sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the start Phase 3 of the MCU. Plot As Steve Rogers leads the new team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity, another international incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage as political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability and a governing body to determine when to enlist the services of the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers while they try to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Alfre Woodard as Miriam Sharpe *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *Jim Rash as M.I.T. Liaison *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *John Kani as T'Chaka *Gene Farber as Vasily Karpov *Stan Lee as FedEx driver *Damion Poitier as Hero Merc #1 *Ray Sahetapy as Auctioneer *Joseph Russo as Dead Physiatrist Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Black Panther is introduced. *Helmut Zemo is introduced. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man is introduced. *Institute for Infectious Diseases is introduced. *Redwing is introduced. *The Sokovia Accords are introduced. *Everett Ross is introduced. *May Parker is introduced. *Maria Stark is introduced. *Wakanda is introduced. *T'Chaka is introduced. *T'Challa's Panther Jet is introduced. *A member of the Dora Milaje is introduced. *The Joint Counter Terrorist Centre is introduced. *Tony Stark's Iron Man Gauntlet is introduced. *The Raft is introduced. *Stark Industries Helicopter is introduced. *The Winter Soldier Programme is introduced. *Vasily Karpov is introduced. *Spider-Signal is introduced. *Ben Parker is referenced. *Loki Laufeyson appears in footage. *Howard Stark appears. *Tony Stark appears. *Bucky Barnes returns. *Sarah Rogers is mentioned. *Steve repeats the line "I can do this all day" from Captain America: The First Avenger. *The Battle of New York, Project: Insight's Destruction and the Battle of Sokovia were shown. *Sam Wilson appears. *Brock Rumlow appears. *Agent 13 appears. *Black Widow appears. *Scarlet Witch returns. *Hawkeye returns. *The Vision returns. *War Machine returns. *Ant-Man returns. *Thaddeus Ross returns. *Peggy Carter is mentioned and seen in a photograph. *The World Security Council are mentioned. *S.H.I.E.L.D. is mentioned. *HYDRA is mentioned. *Thor Odinson is mentioned. *Bruce Banner and the Hulk are mentioned. *Ant-Man and Falcon's fight from Ant-Man is mentioned. *Pepper Potts is mentioned. *F.R.I.D.A.Y. returns. *Sokovia is mentioned. *Loki's Scepter is mentioned. *The Mind Stone appears. *A Leviathan is seen in footage. *Insight Helicarriers are seen in footage. *Pym Discs appear. *Packets of Super Soldier Serums appear. *Hank Pym is indirectly mentioned. *Laura Barton, Cooper Barton, Lila Barton and Nathaniel Barton are mentioned. *Ultron is mentioned. *The CIA and FBI appear. *Brock Rumlow mentions the collapse of the Triskelion while resulted in his disfigurement. *Steve mentions Bucky saving him from drowning in the Potomac River, which happened in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *The Soviet faction of HYDRA order Howard Stark's assassination/recovery of Super Soldier Serum samples. Howard had prior conflicts with the KGB as it was previously mentioned in Iron Man 2 that while Stark worked with SHIELD, one of His former business partners (Anton Vanko) was a Soviet spy providing secrets to the KGB. Production The film was shot in Atlanta, Georgia, Berlin, Puerto Rico and Iceland. Gallery :See: Captain America: Civil War/Gallery Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War”|Official Trailer #1 Captain America Civil War Official International Trailer (2016) HD|International Trailer Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Big Game Spot|Superbowl TV Spot: Big Game Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR International Trailer (2016) Robert Downey Jr. Marvel Movie HD|International Trailer #2 Captain America 3 Civil War NEW International TV Trailer (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD|International Trailer #3 Captain America Civil War - TV Spot 2 Captain America Civil War - TV Spot 3 Captain America Civil War - Official Extended TV Spot 4 (2016) New Footage Captain America Civil War TV Spot 5 HD Black Panther vs Cap The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War|TV Spot #6 Captain America Civil War TV Spot 7 HD - Brother vs Brother CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR International TV Spot (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War (MTV) TV Spot 8 HD - Crossbones vs Cap CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Join (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - A House Divided (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Friendship At Any Cost (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Team Cap (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Team Iron Man (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Outside The Law (2016) Marvel Movie HD The First Avenger Civil War – Letzte Warnung – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Freunde oder Feinde? – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD The First Avenger Civil War – Der Neue – Ab 28. April im Kino Marvel HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR International TV Spot - Consequences (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Family (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - Ant-Man vs Black Widow (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 25 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TV Spot - New Spider-Man Footage (2016) Marvel 1080p HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Spider-Man" TV Spot 32 HD Captain America Civil War - Official TV Spot 33 HD Clips CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Avengers Attack (2016) Chris Evans Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Ant-Man Recruit (2016) Paul Rudd Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Right to Choose (2016) Robert Downey Jr. Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - The Team Vs Bucky clip HD UK CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - T´Challa vs Bucky (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Black Panther Vs Bucky" Movie Clip 5 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Cap vs Bucky (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR - Clip "Vision and Scarlet Witch" (GMA) CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Movie Clip - Cap Needs Our Help (2016) Marvel Movie HD Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel%27s_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._%26_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart Paul Rudd Ant-Man Interview|Paul Rudd talks being on set and filming. Captain America Civil War Interview Captain America Civil War D23 Expo Interview - Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie Joe & Anthony Russo Captain America Civil War Interview in China 'Captain America' Star Sebastian Stan Says 'Civil War' Will Be 'Heartbreaking' Emily VanCamp Teases Captain America Romance and Scarlet Witch Fight in 'Civil War' Captain America Civil War Panel EXCLUSIVE Anthony Mackie Says Intense 'Captain America Civil War' Will Still Be 'Wildly Funny' Elizabeth Olsen Says ‘Captain America Civil War’ Is “Darker and Fun” Sebastian Stan talks Captain America Civil War Scarlett Johansson Teases Her Role in Captain America Civil War - IGN Interview Martin Freeman Interview - Marvel Civil War Chris Evans And Paul Rudd Talk Captain America Civil War This Morning Captain America Chris Evans spills on the one question he dislikes to be asked. CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR uncensored interviews - Evans, Stan, Mackie, Boseman, Russo, Bettany FULL "Captain America Civil War" press conference (PART 1 TEAM IRON MAN) with cast and directors FULL "Captain America Civil War" press conference (PART 2 TEAM CAP) with cast and directors CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Interviews - Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Interviews - Robert Downey Jr, Paul Bettany, Chadwick Boseman "Captain America Civil War" Stars Geek Out for Spider-Man E! Live from the Red Carpet Captain America Civil War Robert Downey Jr. "Iron Man" Official Movie Interview Captain America Civil War Paul Bettany "Vision" & Chadwick Boseman "Black Panther" Movie Interview Captain America Civil War Chadwick Boseman "T'Challa" Behind the Scenes Interview Captain America Civil War Paul Rudd "Scott Lang" Behind the Scenes Interview Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Iron Man" Interview - Robert Downey Jr Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Captain America" Interview - Chris Evans Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Bucky" Interview - Sebastian Stan Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Sharon Carter" Interview - Emily VanCamp Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Scarlet Witch" Interview - Elizabeth Olsen Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Baron Zemo" Interview - Daniel Bruhl Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Vision" Interview - Paul Bettany Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "War Machine" Interview - Don Cheadle Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Falcon" Interview - Anthony Mackie Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Directors Interview - Joe & Anthony Russo Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Interview - Kevin Feige Captain America Civil War Directors Interview - Joe & Anthony Russo Promotion Chris Evans & Robert Downey Jr. Reveal the Poster & Trailer for Captain America Civil War Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. Filmed in Hotlanta Exclusive Chris Evans Talks ‘Captain America Civil War’ During Our Top-Secret Set Visit EXCLUSIVE On the Set of 'Captain America Civil War' as Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans Face O… Paul Rudd Got His Hands on Captain America's Shield Martin Freeman's Captain America Costume Is Well-Tailored CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Featurette - Story (2016) Marvel Movie HD New 'CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR' Behind-The-Scenes Footage Marvel's Captain America Civil War Featurette 'From here to Infinity' HD 'Captain America Civil War' Full Cast Interviews on Set Captain America Civil War - Official "Sam Wilson Falcon" Featurette 3 HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Featurette - In Good Company (2016) Scarlett Johansson Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR B-Roll Footage 1 (2016) Marvel Movie HD CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR B-Roll Footage 2 (2016) Marvel Movie HD Captain America Civil War - Official "Wanda Maximoff Scarlet Witch" Featurette 4 HD Audi – “The Chase” CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Viral Clip - Robert Downey Jr. Thanks TeamIronMan Fans at Eiffel Tower 'CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR' Promo - "The Last Donut" The First Avenger Civil War - A Taste Of Berlin CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Featurette - Steve and Bucky (2016) Marvel Movie HD 'Captain America Civil War' Full Cast Gives Inside Look Captain America Civil War IMAX® Featurette Tunnel Chase Featurette - Marvel's Captain America Civil War External links To be added References Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3